Insana Obsesion
by Leneasha
Summary: … Aun puedo escuchar el sonido de la carne al ser cortada por aquel cuchillo… Aún tengo el olor a sangre en mi nariz… Aún sigo pensando que nadie es suficiente para él... Nadie excepto yo…
1. Chapter 1

Buenas Tardes! Yo de nuevo aquí, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado desde la ultima historia, pero ahora tengo tiempo mucho tiempo. Esta sera mi primera historia en este año, tendrá otros capítulos no lo es todo, asi que espero que la disfruten, ya saben es un AU, OoC y tiene un OC. Comentarios bienvenidos. Estoy de Vuelta!

 _… Aun puedo escuchar el sonido de la carne al ser cortada por aquel cuchillo… Aún tengo el olor a sangre en mi nariz… Aún sigo pensando que nadie es suficiente para él... Nadie excepto yo…_

Paciente Numero 8 Habitación 6  
Nombre: Mike Schmidt  
Enfermedad Diagnosticada: Psicosis

La corte determinó que el acusado Mike Schmidt deberá pasar el tiempo que sea necesario recluido en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Phoenix…

Un lugar donde todo es blanco de donde nadie puede escapar.  
Un lugar lleno de murmullos que hacen a la mente gritar.  
Aquí es donde todos creen que te pueden ayudar.

-Es usted el nuevo becario, verdad- una voz con tono dulce lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, en los cuales había estado metido desde que le dijeron que esperara en aquellas sillas duras y frías. Al levantar la cabeza sus ojos cafés vieron a la mujer con uniforme blanco que pulcramente estaba planchado y arreglado. , frente a él.  
-Si- le respondía él joven de cabello negro y de complexión delgada, que se sobaba sus manos de una manera nerviosa mientras ocasionalmente apretaba un folder contra sus piernas.  
-Bueno, entonces sígame por favor- le decía la mujer mientras le hacia una seña con sus dedos y empezaba a caminar.

El joven al instante se ponía de pie siguiendo a la mujer por un largo pasillo blanco que se iluminaba por los rayos del Sol de la mañana, los cuales se colaban por un hermoso ventanal. Doblando en una esquina para después llegar a una oficina en la cual se podía leer en la ventana el nombre del doctor a cargo de ese lugar. La mujer que al parecer era enfermera y secretaria al mismo tiempo tocaba la puerta tres veces, para que casi al instante una voz algo ronca salía de dentro de la oficina.

-Adelante- De esta manera el joven y la mujer podían entrar.  
-Buenos Días- decía ella al hombre sentado detrás de ese gran escritorio hecho de madera que al parecer y dando un primer vistazo era sumamente caro –Le traigo al becario en psicología- prosiguió mientras le daba la entrada a aquel joven para que pasara y se presentara ante el director del hospital.  
-Buenos Días, es un gusto- le decía de una manera educada y segura aquel muchacho mientras extendía su mano para poder estrecharla como parte del saludo  
-También es un gusto, por favor siéntate- le respondía aquel doctor mientras también lo saludaba con la mano para después señalarle el asiento frente a él, una silla reclinable bastante que parecía bastante cómoda de color negro  
-Me retiro doctor- le decía la mujer mientras salía de la oficina  
-Sí, gracias- respondía el doctor mientras se sentaba  
-¿Quién será mi primer paciente?- preguntaba aquel joven con nerviosismo mientras volvía a jugar con sus dedos pulgares y se reclinaba un poco hacia delante  
-Te pondré a prueba con él- le respondió el doctor sin más sacando el expediente de la chica a la que se refería dejándolo sobre el escritorio  
-¿A prueba?- preguntaba de nuevo con cierta duda siguiendo a la conversación  
-Sí, él no ha hablado desde que la trajeron con ninguno de nuestros psicólogos, ni siquiera con los más expertos, si tu logras diagnosticarla tendrás el trabajo completo de por vida aquí. Además de la liberación de tu prácticas profesionales claro está-  
-Habla en serio- dijo sumamente sorprendido el muchacho mientras levantaba sus cejas y abría sus ojos dando un leve vistazo al folder café sobre el escritorio  
-Yo nunca miento joven- le respondió el doctor con seriedad –Entonces acepta sí o no, supongo que para alguien con excelencia y tan buenas referencias en sus estancias, no debe haber algún problema-  
-Por supuesto doctor- dijo sin pensarlo aquel joven  
-Bueno entonces bienvenido- le dijo abriendo sus brazos en forma de bienvenida –Tu paciente está en la habitación 6 pasillo C- le indico y el joven sin pensarlo dos veces salió del lugar dando las gracias.

 **Una voz _"Déjame Salir"_ en mi cabeza _"Quiero Ser Libre"_ que ya no puedo ignorar más, me aturde otra vez, la busco reprimir, pero se hace cada vez más fuerte y no sé si la pueda controlar una vez más…**

Rompiendo un poco con aquella atmósfera tan tranquila, las puertas se abrían de par en par para poder dar paso al becario que con una sonrisa en su cara dejaba ver su felicidad al saber que tal vez tendría un buen trabajo, con un buen sueldo, para poder costear el estilo de vida que tanto anhelaba. Tantas fantasías que pasaban por la cabeza del joven, que sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba su paciente.

Se acomodo su bata y su corbata antes de entrar, para después tocar la puerta y abrirla, asomando su cabeza lentamente -Hola, ¿Cómo estas Mike Schmidt?- preguntaba amablemente, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna de parte del chico  
-Veo que no hablas mucho, entonces yo me presentare- le decía mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus muslos –Soy tu nuevo psicólogo-  
El cuerpo del chico permaneció inmóvil con los ojos cerrados totalmente en reposo acostado sobre esa dura cama, que para nada se veía cómoda.  
-Bueno espero que todo esto termine bien- con un mormullo volvió a hablar el becario logrando esta vez que él joven abriera sus ojos azules y tensara un poco su cuerpo.  
El joven se sorprendió de la repentina acción pero al instante se calmó logrando esbozar una leve sonrisa.  
-Muy bien quieres contarme algo Mike Schmidt- le dijo irguiéndose totalmente, mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama. Pero de nuevo aquel paciente no contesto tan solo volteo su rostro y le vio con una mirada que parecía le podía perforar el cuerpo como una bala.  
-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?- le pregunto seriamente mientras lo veía  
-Mate… a un… hombre- le respondió de una manera entrecortaba, con una voz ronca  
-Estas consiente de que no solo mataste a un hombre, sino, que también descuartizaste a otro- le dijo mientras tomaba su pluma y el portapapeles  
-Si- le respondió con un susurro de su voz  
-¿Qué te orillo a hacer eso?- le pregunto con tomo neutral mientras se acercaba, recargando completamente sus antebrazos en sus muslos  
-Yo… yo no tuve otra salida… ese hombre… él se lo llevo… yo… no pude hacer nada- le decía mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y su voz tambaleaba  
-¿Por qué descuartizaste el cuerpo?- volvió a preguntar mientras lo veía seriamente tratando de descifrar algo dentro de esos ojos azules  
-Él tenía que ver lo que había hecho, a lo que me había orillado- le dijo con cierta ira en su voz mientras sus lágrimas se hacían cada vez más gruesas y su voz se quebraba  
-Así que si Foxy no hubiera llegado a tu vida, tu no hubieras hecho todas las cosas que te trajeron hasta acá- un comentario suspicaz por parte del becario  
-No, no hubiera hecho nada- le respondió seguro, dejando atrás las lágrimas, mientras lo veía con más intensidad  
-De acuerdo creo que esta visita termina aquí, mañana nos veremos de nuevo Mike Schmidt, cuídate- le dijo mientras salía del cuarto

 _… Eres tú… eres tú… de nuevo aquí… viniste por mi… yo pensé que en verdad habías muerto, que te habías ido de mi lado… pero no pudo haber sido así, porque… porque yo te amo… tanto que mataría por ti mi amor…_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Sálvame!** ** _"Quiero Libertad, date por vencido, tú también lo deseas, desconectarte una vez más, quemar todas esas ansias, saciar tus impulsos, calmar tu sed, ser de nuevo tu"_**

-Buenos días Mike Schmidt - saludaba el becario entrando de nuevo aquella habitación tan blanca y pulcra que la luz que se colaba por la ventaba brillaba aun mas cuando rebotaba en esas paredes  
-Buenos días- saludo él sentándose en su cama mientras veía sus manos  
-Veo que ahora si planeas hablarme- le dijo el joven mientras se sentaba esta vez en una silla que había traído de la estación de vigilancia  
-Creo que es hora de que acepte la ayuda- le respondió Mike Schmidt mientras doblaba sus piernas y se mordía los labios un poco, dando una vista un poco seductora  
-Bueno entonces empecemos- le dijo el becario mientras veía sus papeles con sus diferentes anotaciones –Como te sientes por lo actos de los que se te acusan-  
-Primero me sentía bien y lo dije frente a la corte que no me arrepentía de nada, que ese maldito se merecía eso y más, pero ahora con todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí he recapacitado y creo que me empiezo a sentir mal- le respondió mientras lo veía  
-En tu expediente dice que habías tenido otros doctores pero no habías querido abrirte con ellos ¿Por qué?- le interrogo mientras subía una de sus piernas sobre la otra y sacaba unos lentes de armazón negro de su bolsillo  
-Todos ellos solo venían a acusarme, trataban de que admitiera toda la culpa, pero doctor yo no tengo porque cargar con todo ese dolor, el chico del teléfono era mi mejor amigo, me ayudaba en mi trabajo en la pizzería, me alegraba las noches con sus llamadas, lo tenía que proteger… pero... falle- le respondió con una pasión inusual, para que al final sus ojos azules se llenaran de lágrimas y una que otra se resbalara por su mejillas, mientras trataba de controlarse para no caer en llanto  
-Así que tu solo reaccionaste de esa forma por la pérdida de tu compañero- le dijo el joven mientras anotaba algo en sus hojas  
-Si- le respondió mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada  
-Cuéntame ¿cómo te sentiste cuando descubriste el cuerpo de tu amigo?- le volvió a preguntar mientras alzaba su cabeza y lo veía con esos ojos cafés a través del cristal de sus lentes  
-Aterrado, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, vomite en la entrada del cuarto, mis manos temblaron y el enojo me inundo, perdí toda noción del tiempo y de lo que hacía- le respondió mientras se tocaba la cabeza y soltaba más lagrimas  
-Olvidaste casi todo ¿verdad?- le decía el doctor con cierta ternura en su voz que no pasó desapercibida para Mike Schmidt  
-Sí, todo fue tan rápido que no recuerdo casi nada, solo se quedó conmigo un sentimiento de dolor- le respondía mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho  
El doctor lo veía sufrir y sin más se disculpó para después retirarse de la habitación.

 _…_ _No querido, yo no olvide nada… todo sigue tan latente como antes… el olor a sangre aun me inunda… las palabras que te dije ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlas?, si te declare mi amor… si bese tus labios mientras cortaba tu cuerpo… ¿me has olvidado?... si es así entonces tendré que portarme mejor para que pueda salir y hacerte recordar todo el amor que nos teníamos…_

 **¡No!** ** _"Hipócrita, Déjame Salir, Has que este sentimiento que te carcome fluya de nuevo, Sabes que quieres Libertad y Yo solo te la puedo Dar, Zafarte de tus Ataduras, Desconectarte de tu racionalidad"_** **¡Ayúdenme!**

-Ya han pasado más de 6 meses y Mike Schmidt, ha sufrido un cambio drástico, todas las medicinas que se le han recetado las ha tomado, eso es un gran avance- le decía el director del hospital al becario mientras leía todo el informe que se le había entregado –Bueno creo que tiene su puesto permanentemente aquí- sentenciaba mientras dejaba los papeles sobre el gran escritorio para después poder estrechar las mano del joven  
-Gracias- le decía mientras respondía el saludo con gran felicidad  
-Bueno creo que debería decirle a su paciente que dentro de unos meses saldrá- le decía el director mientras lo invitaba a salir de su oficina  
-Por supuesto, se alegrara yo sé que lo hará- le respondía con una sonrisa aún más grande

\- Mike- lo llamaba el becario mientras entraba a su habitación  
-Si doctor- le respondía él con una tierna sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su cama  
-Te tengo una buena noticia- le decía mientras se acercaba y tomaba sus manos  
-Si- le respondía mientras veía sus manos siendo tomadas por aquel joven y sus mejillas adquirían cierto rubor  
-En unos días saldrás de aquí, además la corte dictamino tu absolución lo que significa que estas en completa libertad- le dijo mientras apretaba más sus manos y las juntaba  
-En serio- le dijo mientras sonreía más  
-Si y cuando salgas podrás venir a mi casa a cenar- respondió alegremente el becario  
-Eso me encantaría- Mike Schmidt sentía que de nuevo recuperaba lo que hace tiempo había perdido, a su gran amor el chico del teléfono, a aquel hombre que un tiempo atrás tomo todo de él en la pizzería donde trabajaban.  
-Sí y podrás conocer a mi prometida- le dijo de repente haciendo que Mike cambiara completamente su expresión  
-¿Tu prometida?- le pregunto un poco dudoso  
-Si ella fue la que me motivo a aceptar el empleo aquí, sin ella no te había podido ayudar Mike quisiera que la conocieras- le respondió con la misma alegría mientras el joven agachaba su cabeza -¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto el becario con desconcierto  
-Nada, es solo la emoción- le respondió rápidamente  
-Lo entiendo Mike Schmidt, entonces te dejo para que digieras todo mejor- le dijo el becario mientras salía de su habitación con aun más alegría que con la que entro.

-No… tu no… entiendes… nada- su voz sonaba entrecortada por el enojo mientras apretaba sus manos hasta el punto de que esta sangraban por clavarse sus uñas en las palmas, su cara ahora totalmente desfigurada mostraba una sonrisa macabra mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas –Creo que después de todo tendré que hacerte comprender que no existe nadie mejor que yo para complacerte- decía mientras sus rasgos volvían hacer los mismos que antes y su cuerpo entraba en total reposo. Sus ojos perdían su brillo, sus pupilas se dilataban, quedando rígido como un muerto, cayendo sobre la incómoda cama para que después su mente pensara en las mil maneras en que podría enseñarle al SU chico del teléfono como ser feliz de nuevo con ÉL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deja salir ese sentimiento que representa tu verdadero ser, No te mientas más, No vuelvas a ocultar tu autentico rostro, Desconecta tu Humanidad, Desconecta tu Lógica, Desconecta tu Sentido Común, Sal de nuevo, Muestra todo eso que el tiempo oculto, Solo toma esa mano y se Libre, Quémate en el deseo que tan profundo intentaste ocultar, Verdad o Mentira, No sabes dónde estás, Tu también Quieres volver a Probar ese Éxtasis, Di la Verdad, Escucha esa voz** _ **"Quiero Salir, Dame Libertad".**_

Has escuchado que solo basta unas gotas de sangre para que un tiburón te puedo oler a kilómetros de distancia. Este lugar sin duda atraería a varios carnívoros terrestres, por que huele a sangre, por donde sea hay sangre, las paredes antes blancas ahora son carmesí, los pasillos se mancharon quedando impregnados con ese hedor tan asqueroso a metal, la imagen del hospital a cambiado a una de terror, las voces gritan sin parar. Y él sigue caminando entre los pasillos como un león que caza a su presa por culpa del hambre, se ríe mientras arrastra las puntas de sus pies dando tiempo al tiempo, quiere al último antílope, al que en verdad quiere marcar hasta dejarlo desangrarse.  
¿Dónde estás chico del teléfono? Scott o debo decir… ¿doctor? – se preguntaba Mike así mismo, mientras soltaba sus palabras al aire con voz cantarina, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo mientras sostenía un arma punzocortante en su mano.

Como fue que termino así, ni el mismo lo sabe, tan solo recuerda que todo era como un día normal de trabajo, su turno era completo, iba a haber a Mike Schmidt antes de que lo dieran de alta, se lo llevaría a cenar junto a su esposa, era su última ronda antes del anochecer. Entonces abrió la puerta de la habitación con cautela, algo no cuadraba en todo eso, se adentró al oscuro lugar, esa oscuridad no era normal lo sabia pero no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el golpe que en ese momento lo dejo aturdido, cayó al suelo lo recuerda para que después lo cargaran hasta la cama donde lo amarraron.

Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos y dejo de sentirse aturdido puedo ver a Mike Schmidt sentado a un lado mientras sostenía un arma entre sus manos las cuales estaban ensangrentadas, su corazón dio un gran vuelco y supo que moriría.  
No, todavía no Scott, primero tengo que quitar de mi camino a todos aquellos que te quieren separar de mí, así que por favor ten paciencia luego vendré por ti mi amor - le dijo el chico de una forma dulce un tanto preocupado mientras se paraba de su lugar  
¿Qué te sucede Mike? – le pregunto el doctor aun sin comprender nada mientras intentaba desatarse  
Te amo Scott, te amo – le dijo de repente mientras se subía sobre él, lo besaba a la fuerza mientras mordía sus labios y apretaba su muslos contra sus costillas  
El pobre doctor solo se sacudía queriéndose sacar de encima al desquiciado de su paciente – ¿Por qué me llamas así? – pregunto de nuevo cuando su boca fue liberada  
Porque tú no has muerto, porque ahora serás mío, porque la vida nos volvió a unir- le respondió Mike mientras trataba de besarlo de nuevo, deteniéndose a centímetros de distancia de su rostro – Pero antes de que estemos juntos debo quitar a todas las personas que nos prohíben ser uno solo –

Lo vio irse, alejarse de ese lugar y dejarlo con el miedo a flor de piel, sabía que lo mataría sino se iba pronto de ahí lo mataría cuando regresara, siguió forzando sus ataduras, haciendo que sus muñecas se quemaran por la fricción pero logrando zafarse. Al incorporarse de la cama pudo ver que el cuerpo de un guardia de seguridad yacía en el piso, el pobre incauto había sido su primera víctima.

Logro abrir la puerta después de darle una patada al parecer Mike le había quitado su llave mientras lo besaba y había cerrado la puerta de dicha habitación con seguro. Salía de aquel lugar de manera apresuraba, recorría el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones con una mueca de asco al ver que todo estaba cubierto de sangre, llego apresuradamente al inicio del pasillo para encontrarse con la reja de seguridad cerrada cortando su ruta de escape. Casi… casi salía, casi podría avisar a las autoridades, casi llegaba al elevador, pero no fue así en cambio solo escuchaba los gritos del personal, la sangre sin duda se le helaba y todo su cuerpo entraba poco a poco en un colapso, quería salir… salir, estaba desesperado, quería que todo fuera una pesadilla, quería estar con su amada en una cálida cama llenarla de besos.

Se tomo su cabeza en un acto desesperado cuando escucho esa voz, era él, ese tono que le erizaba la piel, sabía que no tenía escapatoria que ese era su final, pero aun así su instinto de supervivencia le hizo esconderse tras un carrito en donde llevaban las medicinas a los pacientes.  
-¿Dónde estás mi amor? – preguntaba dulcemente Mike mientras movía su arma de un lado a otro, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y una que otra gota caía de sus manos salpicando el piso –Scott… ¡Sal! – gritaba ahora histérico mientras aventaba todo a su alrededor  
Querido te encontré – le dijo sonriendo como cuando le das un dulce a un niño después de comer sus vegetales. El doctor sabía que no podía huir así que pensó que tal vez si le seguía el juego podía escapar.  
–Mike querido ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando – tendría que calmarse y ponerle buena cara, salió del lugar donde se había ocultado mientras abría sus brazos dando a entender que quería un abrazo.  
El chico al oír el dulce tono de voz del doctor quedo un poco sorprendido pero casi al instante se abalanzo a sus brazos – Mi vida – le dijo cariñosamente – Te gusta lo que hice para ti – al parecer para Mike todo había sido como una travesura, algo insignificante  
Es hermoso – le respondió queriendo ocultar sus miedo  
Sin incluso engañe aun guardia de seguridad para que me ayudara – todo parecía tan irreal en ese momento Schmidt lleno de sangre contándolo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento lo que había hecho –Y también aunque te enojes te diré que nunca tome las pastillas que me daban – había hecho un ligero puchero con su boca, en verdad le había dado asco al becario ver ese gesto – ¿Me amas? – le pregunto acercando sus labios mientras ese asqueroso olor a sangre se intensificaba. No pudo más, volteo su rostro y se alejó un poco, pero solo eso basto para que la frágil mente de Mike Schmidt cayera en el odio.

Todavía piensas en ella verdad – no cabía duda ya no era el Mike que conocía, es más, nunca lo fue, estaba podrido desde que nació.  
No – le dijo casi al instante el doctor dándose cuenta de su error.  
¡No mientas!- volvió a gritar Mike mientras sus ojos perdían su brillo.  
No te miento que-querido – tartamudeo un poco mientras se alejaba sin darse cuenta estaba tomando distancia poco a poco  
¿Entonces porque te alejas? – era una pregunta tan sencilla que le había causado escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral – ¿Entonces porque me esquivas? – si antes había tenido un poco de esperanzas para poder salir de ahí ileso ahora sabía que ya no la tenía y debía luchar por sobrevivir – ¡Aléjate! – le grito, no lo mataría sin pelear.  
Tú no eres Scott – y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos una tras otras Mike se había roto una vez más. Y antes de que tan siquiera el becario se pudiera dar cuenta Schmidt se abalanzó contra el haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara una de las paredes de aquel pasillo, tal vez si hubiera sido más listo, más ágil, más fuerte no estuviera siendo masacrado por un psicópata, tal vez estuviera en su casa junto a su esposa Ann cenando una deliciosa pasta, pero es que cuando un tiburón huele la sangre no descansa hasta encontrar la presa, es que a los leones con hambre nunca se les escapa la comida. Mientras intentaba levantarse Mike Schmidt ya lo había atrapado y como un cazador no dudo en acabarlo.

PSICOSIS  
Rasgos Generales

COSIFICACIÓN DE OTRAS PERSONAS  
Manipulación  
Seducción (captación de las necesidades del otro)  
Mentiras  
Actuación

ACTO PSICOPATICO GRAVE  
Tormenta psicopática  
Masacre  
Homicidio brutal

Y Mike camina por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, de madrugada con una bata, su cuerpo está totalmente cubierto de sangre, las manos le tiemblan, en una de ellas lleva un cuchillo, va descalzo y de sus ojos brotan lágrimas muchas lágrimas una tras otra, mientras repite entre murmullos el nombre de Scott.


End file.
